El secreto de Zick
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Zick y Elena llegan a la universidad. Durante ocho años Zick se comporta de forma muy extraña. No parece el. ¿Que le pasara? Elena quiere descubrirlo. Subidos ocho capitulos seguidos.
1. Prologo

Este fic es el primero de Monster Allergy que cuelgo en esta pagina, aunque no es el primero que escribo. Este fic lo podeis encontrar en el foro gratis de Monster Allergy tambien.

* * *

**EL SECRETO DE ZICK**

**Introducción**

Cuando Zick y Elena llegaron al instituto Zick descubrió los sentimientos de Elena pero, no sintió la felicidad que creía que sentiría.

Zick cambio completamente. Desde aquel día se fue distanciando cada vez mas de Elena y no solo con ella, también con el resto de las chicas, hasta se le veía nervioso cada vez que estaba cerca de la

pequeña Violeta.

Cada vez que Elena intentaba hablar con Zick el hacia como que no la conocía, hacia ya tiempo que Patty y Matty ya no le molestaban porque tenían miedo de que Zick les respondiese de muy mala manera.

Al principio todos creían que era un problema de la adolescencia pero, pasaba el tiempo y el cada vez era mas arisco con las mujeres.

Todos querían ayudarle pero acabaron tirando la toalla, pero Elena no. Lo que sentía por su mejor amigo era muy fuerte, quería ayudarle aunque el insistiera en que estaba bien.

Cuando Elena se entero de que Zick iba a estudiar para entrar en la facultad de medicina decidió estudiar medicina en la misma universidad que él.


	2. Chapter 1

**En el primer día de Universidad:**

Elena caminaba por los pasillos de la que seria su Universidad durante 3 años hacia su habitación.

No es que ser doctora fuera su trabajo soñado. Ella siempre quería ayudar a la gente por eso quería llegar a ser psicóloga para ayudar a la gente con problemas, mejor de lo que la ayudaron a me estoy desviando del tema principal. Estábamos con Elena por los pasillos de la universidad. Cuando llego a la puerta poso la mano en el pomo sin ninguna intención de abrir la puerta por el momento. Tomo aire y luego lo expulso de la forma mas lenta y relajada que pudo porque, hay que decirlo, era su primer día de Universidad y estaba nerviosa. Pero no demasiado nerviosa pues Elena era una chica fuerte y segura de si misma y nunca había ocurrido situación tan grave como para que Elena Patata se echara atrás Al menos es lo que ella siempre decía. Recordó su conversación con Zick de camino a la Universidad pues habían ido juntos:

**FLASHBAK**

Elena estaba conduciendo el coche azul que sus padres le habían comprado por su dieciséis cumpleaños. De eso hacia ya cuatro años pero ella era muy responsable y sabia cuidar bien de sus pertenencias ( normal, la mitad de su vida la a pasado cuidando con mucho cuidado dombox que contenían monstruos peligrosos ) por lo que parecía un coche recién comprado. En el asiento del copiloto estaba Zick que había aceptado que Elena lo llevase a regañadientes, pues como dije antes no le agradaba la compañía de mujeres. Había sido un viaje de 3 días y cuando faltaba apenas un cuarto de hora para que llegaran a su destino Zick movió la vista que tenia posada en el vacío para contemplar a Elena por primera vez durante años y advirtió que la persona a quien tenia recelo por amarle y que por eso no le dejaba tranquilo estaba temblando como un conejo asustado.

-¿Que te pasa señorita perfecta?¿miedo?

-Por supuesto que no. Nunca a ocurrido situación tan grave como para que...

-...Elena Patata se eche atrás. Lo se, lo se.

Zick había conseguido ser el chico mas atractivo de la clase durante todo el instituto. Lo que para el suponía un problema, pues todas todas las chicas querían estar con el y el pobre Zick que no quería ningún tipo de relación con ninguna mujer se encerraba cada vez mas en su casa. Hasta estar con su madre le costaba. No le costaba estar en compañía de su abuela, pues Tessa era un fantasma y estaba seguro de que un fantasma no podía hacerle nada.

Solo su madre se dio cuenta de la razón del malestar de su hijo pero, no se lo dijo a nadie por respeto al silencio de su hijo. Ademas no era algo que se pudiera ir contando tranquilamente por ahí.

Zick bajo la cabeza y empezó a hablar de manera muy fría con una voz que consiguió asustar a Elena.

-Un día ocurrirá algo terrible que no solo hará que te eches atrás si no que hará que te escondas...

Elena quiso replicarle diciéndole que ella no era una cobarde pero Zick la sorprendió levantando la cabeza y mirándola directamente a los ojos con cara seria para indicarle que no estaba de broma.

- ...Y yo seré el responsable.

**FIN DEL FLASHBAK**

Elena giro el pomo de la puerta todavía con las palabras de Zick rondando en su cabeza.

Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con una chica mas o menos de su altura. Tenia el pelo corto negro, llevaba unas gafas que resaltaban el verde de sus ojos. Por su rostro parecía una chica seria.

-Hola, tu debes de ser Elena Patata. Yo soy Adele Collyns tu compañera de habitación.

-Adele, ¿como la cantante?

-Sí, como la cantante -Adele puso una cara todavía mas seria que hizo que Elena recordase a Zick. - pero no me gusta que me comparen.

-Lo siento no lo volveré a mencionar.

Elena y Adele estuvieron hablando todo el día y ambas llegaron a la conclusión de que no se caían bien.

* * *

**fin capitulo uno **


	3. Chapter 2

CAP 2

**Por la noche**.

En la habitación de Elena y Adele.

Hacia ya tiempo que Adele había conseguido conciliar el sueño mientras que Elena no paraba de removerse en la cama. No se quitaba de la cabeza todo lo transcurrido durante el día y ser la primera noche que pasaba en la Universidad no ayudaba.

"Un día ocurrirá algo terrible y yo seré el responsable" Era la frase que Zick no dejaba de repetir en la cabeza de Elena.

-¿por que Zick? -no dejaba de repetir- ¿Cual es la razón de que hallas decidido de repente esconderte debajo de un coraza?

Esas eran las preguntas que llevaban acosando a Elena desde los doce años cuando empezó toda aquella locura. Ahora había mas preguntas.

"Un día ocurrirá algo terrible y yo seré el responsable" ¿Por que Zick le había dicho eso? ¿Acaso planeaba algo contra ella? Si era cierto ¿Que es lo que le había hecho?

Elena giro su vista para ver a Adele dormida tan ricamente y al verla recordó lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde.

FLASHBAK

Aquella tarde hablando con ella Elena descubrió que Adele demostraba el mismo "cariño" hacia los hombres que Zick demostraba hacía las mujeres.

Se encontró a Zick en el campus. Se acerco para hablar con el con la escusa de querer presentar le a Adele.

Lo único que Zick y Adele hicieron fue darse la mano. Nada de preguntas tontas que dieran lugar a una conversación de media hora que no valía para nada según ellos. Todo lo contrario a Elena y Andre, el compañero de cuarto de Zick, quienes pronto se hicieron buenos amigos.

FIN DEL FLASHBAK

Elena se incorporo y saco del cajón que estaba al lado de su cama una carta aun sin abrir que ponía "Elena" escrito con la letra de Zick.

Era la carta que Zick le había escrito hace diez años y que Bombolo se había comido la noche que fingió dormirse y Zick la llevo entre sus brazos a su casa. Al recordarlo se sonrojo. Echaba mucho de menos a aquel Zick.

Clavo la mirada en la carta. Estaba segura que leerla la ayudaría a comprender lo que pasaba.

Poso su mano en un extremo del sobre para abrirlo pero, al igual que todas las noches durante todos aquellos años se acobardo.

Volvió a guardar la carta cerrada en el cajón. Después de eso le costo mucho menos dormirse. Aquella carta le aportaba seguridad en si misma aunque no sabía porque.

-Tranquilo Zick. Cueste lo que me cueste te ayudare, siempre estaré contigo.-dijo mientras le rogaba al cielo de que Zick la oyese.

En la habitación de Zick y Andre.

Andre dormía. Zick estaba sentado en su cama. Había sentido todo lo que Elena había hecho en su habitación.

-Tonta -una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara mientras una lagrima brotaba en uno de sus ojos- No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie.


	4. Chapter 3

CAP 3

**En el segundo día de Universidad:**

En la habitación de Elena y Adele

Cuando Elena se despertó al día siguiente vio que Adele no estaba en la habitación.

"Debe de haberse despertado antes que yo" -Penso.

Una hora después Elena estaba preparada para su primera clase. Llevaba unos vaqueros ceñidos, un jersey, pues empezaba a hacer frio, y unas deportivas del mismo color del jersey, naranja. Tenia la parte superior de su melena recogida en una coleta. El resto de la melena le caía en cascada por la espalda y las mechas blancas que tenia le brillaban con los primeros rayos del sol.

En la habitación de Zick y Andre

Zick ya estaba despierto y preparado desde hacia tiempo. Hacía mucho que pasaba las noches en vela por miedo a soñar con aquel terrible recuerdo, pero nunca se sentía cansado. El miedo le mantenía despierto y siempre alerta.

Como aun era pronto estaba sentado en su cama mirando a Andre que seguía dormido.

"Sera bago -penso mientras suspiraba- ojala yo pudiera vivir tan despreocupado como el."

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta, Zick fue a abrir. El que estaba al otro lado de la puerta era un monstruito al que conocía muy bien.

-Hola Zick. -saludoun Bomobolo un poco mas crecido y que ya no llevaba pañales. Obiamente

-¡Bombolo! ¿que haces aquí?

-Tu amiga me trajo.

Zick noto que Andre estaba apunto de despertarse.

-Vete de aquí, rapido. -le metio prisa.

-Vale, pero estaré por el campus.

Dicho esto, el niño monstruo se alego por entre las sombras bajo los ojos de Zick.

**En la clase una hora después:**

Elena estaba sentada en penultima fila. Adele estaba en la misma fila que Elena pero en una punta distinta. Andre estaba detrás del todo y Zick justo detrás de Elena al lado de Andre.

-Bienvenidos alumnos a la facultad de medicina Rogers. -dijo el profesor.- Quiero empezar el curso con una pregunta. ¿Que es un médico?

Toda la clase se quedo en silencio.

-Imagínense. Sí ustedes ahora fueran médicos con titulo, un paciente en un ataque de locura cojera un bisturi se lo dará y les dirá "abra donde tenga que abrir". Los pacientes confían plenamente en los médicos que los atienden. Ellos creen que no cometerán ningún error. Pero, ustedes son personas, y las personas se equivocan. Por eso, en esta universidad vais a dejar atrás la humanidad. Dejareis de ser personas para convertiros en médicos.

Todos los alumnos estaban muertos de aburrimiento menos Zick, Adele y Elena, que del sermon que a ella le pareció extraño estaba con cara rara.

"Pero este tío que coño se a fumado" -penso la pelirroja para sus adentros.

-Cambiando de tema. Este año voy a tener un ayudante. Un joven de vuestra edad que posee conocimientos técnicos de medicina. Pase Teodoro Thaur.

* * *

**Fin del cap**


	5. Chapter 4

CAP 4

"¿Dijo Thaur? No me digas que..." -penso Elena

"¡No jodas!" -penso Zick a su vez

De la puerta apareció un chaval de unos 21 años, alto pero no tanto como Zick o Andre. Su rostro y su pelo recordaba mucho a Teddy solo que el nuevo era moreno.

-Hola, soy Teodoro. -se presento- Pero podéis llamarme Ted el marchoso YEAH!

"¿De donde han sacado a este gilipollas?" -penso Adele

"Ted el marchoso, ¡genial! otro Teddy de la vida" -penso Elena en la misma onda.

Mientras Zick tenia pensamientos bastante diferentes

"NO, No puede ser el. ¿Como a podido encontrarme?, como me reconozca estoy perdido."

Al intertr distraerse vio que Andre, a su lado, estaba totalmente sopa.

-Andre, tío despierta. -le dijo intentando no parecer nervioso.

-Eh, ¿que? -dijo el otro un poco amodorrado.

El resto de la clase paso normal... si llamamos normal a que un gilipollas total se pavoneara en vez de dar clase y a Zick empapado en sudor frio y escondido detrás del libro.

Cuando salieron Zick caminaba muy rapido, como si quisiera huir de algo, Elena lo noto y quiso averiguar que era.

-Zick, espérame le llamo.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? -le pregunto el peliazul parandose y mirandola serio.

-¿Que hago de que?

-Zick, espérame. -dijo imitando su voz con burla, luego su voz volbio a ser fria- Por favor, que ya no tenemos 10 años.

"Idiota" -penso la pelirroja tratando de no llorar

-¿Como se te ocurre traer a Bombolo? -pregutno Zick como de pasada pero tenia mucha curiosidad.

-No te importa. -le respondio en voz baja, el no lo escucho.

-¿Que?

-¡Que no te importa! -grito y dejo ver sus lagrimas.

Zick se asusto, no le gustaban que le gritaran. Si un chico le levantaba la voz el le daba un puñetazo,

pero si era una chica la que le gritaba se entumecía y sentía un terror peor a cualquier otro.

-Me... has gritado -dijo asustado.

Elena enseguida vio el terror en los ojos de Zick

-Sí, pero no es para tanto...

Muchas veces los padres de Elena le habían dicho que era muy dificil tratar con chicos problematicos y estaba claro que Zick lo era. Elena lo sabia pero no quería asimilarlo y ya iba siendo hora de hacerlo. Pensó en como se sentiría ella si Zick le gritase de esa manera. El le había echo la burla, tratado como una estúpida... pero jamas de los jamases se había atrevido a gritarle y ahora entendía por que.

-Zick... lo siento.

Le abrazo para calmarle, pero eso no le calmaba y no correspondió al abrazo. Mas bien no correspondía a nada estaba parado sin saber que hacer. El contacto con Elena era el único que le gustaba cuando eran niños, pero Elena había crecido y ahora era tan alta y formada como... como ella.

"Déjame, suéltame" -penso Zick y luego lo dijo en oz alta.

-¡DEJAME, SUELTAME! -al intentar separarse de Elena fue tan brusco que la tiro al suelo- Elena, lo siento, pero... no vuelvas a tocarme -empezó a llorar- NUNCA - y se fue corriendo.

"Zick..."

A lo lejos, Adele y Andre lo habían visto todo.

No tiene ni idea de como le entiendo. -sentencio la ojiverde refiriendose a Zick

Yo entiendo mas a Elena -tajo su compañero.

Pero Adele no le estaba escuchando estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos

"Me pregunto si ese pobre chaval fue victima de esos hijos puta igual que yo, seguro que si. Pues el también se asusto al ver a aquel sujeto."

* * *

**fin del capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 5

CAP 5

Elena no quiso rendirse. Se levanto como pudo. Se había raspado la rodilla. Eso se lo había hecho Zick. No podía creérselo. Empezó a correr como pudo por donde había huido Zick con lagrimas cayéndole por los ojos bajo la mirada de sorpresa de Andre y Adele.

"Pobre, después de todo sigue amándolo. No es cierto lo que dicen, el amor no es ciego. Es un hijo de puta" -penso la morena de gafas.

Para sorpresa de Elena, Zick se había parado, la esperaba. Tanto mejor, iba a aprovecharlo para poner los puntos sobre la ies. Dejo de correr y se dio cuenta de que acababa de dejar un reguero de sangre y la pierna le dolía muchísimo. No era un raspazo, era _**PEOR **_en muchos sentidos.

Se detuvo, no podía mas, deseo un poco de sombra hacia demasiado calor... y la tubo, Zick se había acercado a ella. La levanto lo suficiente para que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura. Un momento, solo un momento, y el corazón de Elena se partió en pedazos. Crello ver al Zick que estaba esperando y no le gusto lo que vio. Tenia miedo mucho miedo, no era para nada una buena señal.

La soltó pero presiono sus manos muy fuerte, le hacia daño, pero no se quejo. Había cosas peores... las había peores...

-¿Por que? -le pregunto, el supo muy bien a que se referia.

-Por protegerte.

Era una respuesta simple, pero todo lo que escondía esa frase golpeo a Elena con un mazo.

De pronto nada esistia solo ella y el Zick que tenia delante. No sabia muy bien lo que estaba pasando, debía de ser una alucinación por la sangre perdida pero lo que vio fue a niño de 12 años el Zick que estaba deseando ver, el Zick que estaba deseando ser sincero con ella pero que llevaba 8 años atrapado en una coraza.

Hace años la respuesta de Elena habría sido muy fácil de decir. "Idiota -le habría dicho- no necesito que me protejan" pero ahora estaba alucinado, la estaba protegiendo de si mismo. Recordó la frase que por mas que quisiera no se le iba de la cabeza:

"Un día ocurrirá algo terrible que no solo hará que te eches atrás si no que hará que te escondas...y yo seré el responsable."

-¿Que pensaste Elena? -le pregunto el peliazul- ¿El día que supiste que era un domador que pensabas de mi?

-Pensé... -respiro ondo mientras se sonrrojaba- que eras un héroe.

-Ahí esta el error, que harías si no fuese un héroe. Que harías si fuese el villano. ¿Seria importante para ti?...No quiero hacerte daño.

-Ya me lo estas haciendo. -se quejo.

Instintivamente volvió a notar el dolor en las muñecas por culpa de el y bajo la mirada para mirar la sangre y se dio cuenta de que ella también había rejuvenecido pero la sangre seguía ahí.

Zick sonrió sin felicidad y la beso, fue un roce, no duro ni medio segundo pero fue suficiente para sacarle los colores a los dos. Cuando Elena se repuso vio que el beso de Zick había curado su herida.

-No eres un domador.

Comprendió Elena.

-Soy un domador -le corrigio- pero no de la raza que conoces.

-¿Que clase de villano cura las heridas de una chica con un beso?

Le espeto y de pronto se sintió poderosa cuando Zick comprendió hasta donde quería llegar. Sin embargo no tardo en contestar.

-Un villano enamorado. -le confeso. A Elena le subieron los colores, y el volvió a contraatacar- O puede que solo quiera jugar con tus sentimientos -mintio- o incluso e podido envenenarte sin que te dieras cuenta.

Nada mas decirlo dio a traslucir una mueca de resignación y la niña sintió que le faltaba el aire, Zick la soltó y empezó a caer pero no llego al suelo. Por extraño que pudiera parecer le dolió mas dejar de sentir la opresión en sus manos que el hecho de quedarse sin aire, por que sabia que, si ahora se rendía no volvería a ver a _su_ Zick.

-No... me... dejes... sola.

Dos lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Zick y la abrazo con fuerza como si temiera perderla.

-Eso nunca. -dijo comprendiendo que habia ido demasiado lejos.- Respira. -le rogo.

Antes de que ella pudiera intentar obedecer los dos niños desaparecieron por el baño de tinieblas que los cubría, después, ambos perdieron el sentido abrazados.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAP**


	7. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Llevaba despierta un buen raro, pero aun no se habia atrebido a abrir los ojos. El suelo en el que estaba apollada era tan comodo, y tobabia se sentia un pocoatontada por la droga que le metieron en las venas. Cuando al fin abrio los ojos vio que elsuelo era enrealidad una cama. Una cama de hospital. El sitio no podia ser mas deprimente, todo era blanco y ni siquiera habia un triste sofa al lado de la cama. Quiso levantarse pero noto que algo se lo impedia, estaba llena de tubos por todas partes. Se los quito todos rapidamente pero, cuando se quito un tubo que tenia en la nariz se sintio extraña. Se estaba quedando sin aire, lo notaba pero no le importaba. Cojio aire y lo espulso con total tranquilidad.

Noto el aire meterse por su cuerpo, noto como recorria sus pulmores, sus venas y sus celulas. El recorrido entero. Lo sabia, porque lo habia estudiado en conocimiento del medio pero nunca antes lo habia sentido así.

"Es como una de esos casos en los que uno de tus sentidos se agudiza por que has perdido otro".

Se irrito al pensar eso y se encendio la bombilla. Empezo a mirar a todos los lados. No se oia nada, ¡estaba en un hospital y no se oia nada!

...Estaba en un hospital. La irritacion paso a la desesperacion. ¿Que era lo que le habia pasado? no se acordaba.

Su vista se poso por primera vez en la cama contigua a la suya. Se levanto poco a poco, se sentia cansada pero...

-¡ZICK! -grito.

Efectibamente, era Zick. Pero eso no era lo peor. Un gran y continuo piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii empezo a sonar.

- ¡Ayuda! -chillo.

Corrio hasta la puerta pero estaba atrancada.

- ¡Ayuda! Se muere, SE MUERE.

-Demasiado tarde...

Se sobresalto, se giro lentamente y vio al Zick de 20 años... junto con la mascara de indiferencia que la habia acosado en sus pesadillas durante 10 años. Este se acerco al cuerpo del niño peliazul ya inerte y le tapo la cabeza con la manta.

-… 10 años tarde. -completo.

Elena sintio que se moria y solo fue capaz de caer al suelo y agachar su cabeza sobre los hombros y llorar.

"¿Que haces? ¿Te rindes? Tu nunca te rindes" -penso.

-Te dije que te rendirias por mi causa.

-La pelirroja noto un cambio en su ropa. Ahora llevaba la misma ropa de su primer dia de instituto.

Un hermoso conjunto que ella misma se habia hecho con la habiesa intencion de que Zick se fijara en ella mas de lo que ya se fijaba y lo que surgiese... Pero consuiguio lo contrario.

Vio, totalmente muda como Zick se acertcaba a la cama que antes habia ocupado y volvió a hacer lo mismo.

La bombilla se encendio por segunda vez. Se acerco a el. Sin darse cuenta de que, cada paso que dava la hacia embejecer. Cuando llego junto a Zick volbia a tener 20 años.

-Debajo de esta manta se esconde tu final. -le dijo señalando la camaque antes habia ocupado.

A Elena le pareció que lloraba.

-Quita la manta. -dijo con miedo pero decidida.

-No creo que sea bueno para ti.

"Mi final" Quítala, por favor. Es mi ultima voluntad.

Zick le tendio la mano.

-Necesitaras apoyo.

Dijo cuando vio que Elena lo miraba raro. Entonces ella pareció entender. Le cogió la mano, no sin sonreír. Era su primer contacto de verdad en mucho tiempo.

Ambos se miraron y se hizo un silencio comprometedor. Elena sabia que,si no fuera por lo morboso de la situación, se habría lanzado a sus labios a los 3 segundos.

Zick levanto la manta y...

* * *

fin del cap


	8. Chapter 7

CAP 7

Zick levanto la manta y Elena cerro los ojos sin poderlo evitar. Estaba asustada y temblaba. No quería mirar ¿Por que le habría pedido a Zick que la quitase? Siguió así un rato esperando a oír algún ruido que le indicase que Zick estaba ahí, que estaba con ella.

Silencio.

Elena ya no notaba la mano de Zick sujetando la suya y un frio terrible inundo su cuerpo, pero no por miedo si no por que realmente hacia un frio que pelaba. Instantaneamente agarro una manta y se tapo con ella.

La bombilla se encendió y abro los ojos de par en par. De nuevo volvía a estar en una cama. La suya, en su casa.

Al pie en la cama contemplándola con una cara indescifrable estaba Zick.

-¿Que... es esto?...¿Que pasa? le pregunto la pequeña al mayor.

-Vas a revivir el día de tu muerte.

-¡¿Que?! -Se levanto tan rápido de la cama que se callo de bruces al suelo- Ni se te ocurra reírte.

Pero Zick no estaba para reírse. En realidad no estaba para nada, volvío a desaparecer en las narices de Elena.

"¿Como hará eso?" -penso la supuesta niña.

Desde abajo escuchó a su madre decir:

-Elena ¿eres tu? ¿Estas bien?

-Si soy yo mama -dijo levantándose- pero no estoy nada bien. -susurro

De nuevo silencio, como en el Hospital. Entonces Elena se dio cuenta de lo que significaba revivir el día de la muerte. Zick, no se refería a morir en si. Si no a cambiar radicalmente de comportamiento. El se había vuelto ariscó y ella... bueno ella se había obsesionado tanto con saber lo que le pasaba que dejo su vida atrás para dedicarse unicamente a ser la sombra de Zick.

Pero ahora le estaba dando la oportunidad de revivir el día en que ocurrió todo para saber, para comprender y si era posible para evitar.

De nuevo el frio inundo su cuerpo y la devolvió a la realidad. Ahora lo primordial era ponerse ropa de invierno. La temperatura de Oldmill en Septiembre era mortal.

Abrió el armario y se encontró, como no, con el conjunto de invierno creado por ella misma que tantos problemas le había causado.

¡No!

Esta vez no se lo pondría. No tropezaría con la misma piedra. A lo mejor la indumentaria no tenia nada que ver, pero al menos lo habría intentado y Zick lo sabría. Se puso la ropa de siempre, se hizo las coletas de trenzas tan típicas de ella como el calor para Canarias. Se puso un abrigo de piel y bajo las escaleras no sin antes guardarse su querida carta en el bolsillo interior.

Le costaba un poco andar y se pregunto si eso de rejuvenecer y envejecer tan rápido acabaría causando estragos en su físico.

Prefirió pensar que no y que era por los nervios.

Desayuno rápido, le dio un beso a su madre y a sus hermanos como si le fuera la vida en ello por si no volvía y se despidió de Bombolo para ir disparada a la puerta de la casa de al lado. Dejando a los cuatro con la boca abierta detrás.

La recibió un Zick de 12 años con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara y un símbolo azul en la mano derecha.

Al ver el símbolo a Elena le asaltaron un monton de recuerdos en su mente. Eran tantos que por poco se desmalla pero solo se quedo un poco atontada y con la boca abierta. Al fin lo entendía todo ahora era el momento de evitar. Desde las sombras noto como el Zick mayor aplaudía mientras que el Zick niño la miraba con cara rara.

* * *

**casi estamos al final del fic.**


	9. Chapter 8

CAP 8

Zick y Elena caminaban hasta la escuela como todos los dias, pero esta vez tomarian una ruta diferente. Este año iban al instituto. El Zick mayor los segua sin ser visto, excepto para Elena.

Zick iba a preguntar algo, Elena sabia perfectamente lo que y a diferencia de la otra vez esta vez tenia una respusta.

-Elena ¿Estas bien?

-¿Como?

No era eso lo que tendria que haber preguntado, si no "¿saves por donde se va al insti?" Elena le habia hechado una bronca monumental, pero lo cierto es que ella tampoco lo savia y estuvieron dando vueltas por Oldmill hasta encontrarlo, aunque llegaron muy tarde. El pasado acababa de cambiar, pero Elena no savia si para bien o para mal.

-Pregunto que si estas bien.

-Si, estoy nerviosa solamente.

-Nerviosa -dejo escapar una risa- Mas que eso, yo diria que estas histerica y ademas no paras de mirarme como si no me hubieras visto en años.

-Es que... no importa dejalo, dormi mal.

Despues de un tiempo Zick volbio a la carga.

-Esto... ¿Elena?

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes idea de donde esta el instituto?

La interpelada sonrio para sus adentros.

-Si, por aquí llegamos antes.

Elena se metio en un callejon y Zick la siguio.

-"Menos mal" -penso el peliazul aliviado.

Llegaron al instituto justo a tiempo, por que la campana acababa de sonar.

Para el primer dia de instituto,su nuevo profesor, Jack (quedaos con ese nombre, va a ser mas importante de lo que parece) propuso una forma mas amena de empezar el curso, aprobechando que era una clase par. Todos tenian que ponerse por grupos de dos en el patio del recreo. Elena recordo que no habian llegado a tiempo para ese juego y que todos sus nuevos compañeros habian dicho que era genial y ahora tenia curisidad.

El juego consistia en que cada pareja tuviera dos vengalas, una para cada uno. Uno tenia que encender su vengala y despues la de su compañero juntandolas. Despues habia que hacerle una peticion al compañero (una peticion que pudiera cumplir claro esta) y que tenia que jurar que la haria por el fuego de la vengala.

Zick y Elena se pusieron juntos (¿es que existe de otra forma?) y a su lado se pusieron otros dos niños.

Elena los reconocio al instante. Andre y Adele, los domadores arcanos de agua y viento, al fin lo recordaba todo como es en realidad.

-Enciende tu vengala. -le pidio Zick

-¿yo?

-¿Y quien mejor? Eres la arcana del fuego. -dijo Adele.

-Eso, la chicas juegan con fuego... AY

Adele acababa de pisarle un pie a Andre por su estupida broma (oh, que monos. Son tal para cual)

-Esta bien lo hare. -acepto la pelirroja- Fuegodom.

Elena encendio la vengala con el simple acto de tocar la punta y se encendio sola. Despues ella y Zick juntaron las vengalas y no tardaron en arder juntas.

-Los chicos piden primero -le dijo en broma.

Hizo una estupida reberencia a lo que el Zick pequeño se rio pero hizo que el Zick mayor se diera de cabezazos contra la ventana en la que estaba mirando la escena.

-Pues... quiero que con el fuego de tu vengala hagas arder la carta que tienes guardada en la chaqueta. -le pidio Zick misterioso y Elena se quedo "¿WATH?"

* * *

JEJEJE caso, casi


End file.
